


Глаза

by fioretta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: у ангелов, конечно, голубые.





	Глаза

Глаза у ангелов — голубые, решает для себя когда-то Блюбелл.  
Небесные.  
Святые.  
  
Чистые.  
  
С тех пор проходит много времени, и ради Погребальных венков она решительно перечеркивает всё, отделяет по кусочкам себя прежнюю, выстилает внутри пустоту, которую стремится заполнить силой.   
Блюбелл всегда желала обрести лишь две вещи: чудо и глаза придуманного когда-то в детстве идеального голубого цвета.  
Далеко не розовую пору «когда-то в детстве» она решила сломать сама, и делала это безупречно, потому что детство состояло из одной только веры, осыпающей её ливнями из осколков.  
(В доме Блюбелл гасли свечи-молитвы и бились стекла её надежд.)  
(В доме Блюбелл было тихо.)  
(И совсем немного одиноко.)  
  
Блюбелл стирает всё, до чего может дотянуться, желая не начать с чистого листа, но избавиться от места, куда можно вернуться, потому что теперь дом новый и семья тоже, как и, в общем-то, сама Блюбелл.  
На идеально отполированном кольце Мельфиоре, ставящим отпечаток такого желанного нового изнутри, под ребрами, по всему скелету, есть лишь одна прореха, потому что...  
  
— Глаза у ангелов — голубые, — повторяет, и эта детская выдумка как заноза, честное слово, только до неё не дотянешься, не вытащишь, не сотрешь даже, как стирала до этого всю жизнь.   
Блюбелл думает, что это пустяк, и небольшое воспоминание оставить можно.  
(И забывает, как сильно из-за этого пустяка обжигали свечи и резали стекла.)  
  
Блюбелл не любит смотреться в зеркала, потому что за этим следует разочарование, но сейчас, почему-то, заглядывает. И видит себя: открытую, простую, в чем-то даже детскую, ну, почти как ту Блюбелл, которая «до».  
  
Почти — потому что лазурь неба выветривается солеными брызгами.  
Почти — потому что у её силы свои краски, и они синие от слова «темные», они покрывают ноги тонкой чернильной чешуей, они тянут вниз.  
Почти — потому что небо начинает тонуть.  
  
Блюбелл не просто не любит, она ненавидит смотреться в зеркала.  
(Будь она дома, от взгляда пошли бы трещины.)  
  
Уставшая, Блюбелл падает на диван, прикрывая глаза и желая лишь немного отдохнуть, но засыпает мгновенно, словно под действием снотворного, и видит семью быстро и смазано, будто даже во сне не желая вспоминать.  
  
На смену семье приходит небо. Оно видится из коляски, как было до некоторых пор. Оно видится издалека, как есть сейчас. Оно видится недосягаемым, как будет всегда.  
  
Блюбелл сильнее жмурится. Ей снится море.  
(Снится, что оставленная ангелами девочка плачет, продолжая держаться за догорающую свечу.)  
  
Глаза Блюбелл распахивает резко, но не подскакивает и не вздрагивает. Сидящий неподалеку Бьякуран (интересно, давно ли?) бегло смотрит на неё, не спрашивает. Да и отвечать не особо хочется, она встает с намерением уйти, но задерживается у зеркала и опять смотрит. Смотрит на новую одежду, в которой так странно, на волосы, которые нужно чуть-чуть подстричь, на пальцы, которые немного поцарапанные и ужасно бледные, заглядывает в глаза.  
  
Которые совсем не светлые.  
  
И снова вспоминает дом.  
(Стекла бьются, и уже не там, где раньше жило счастье.)  
  
Глаза у ангелов — голубые.  
(Небесные.)  
Глаза у Блюбелл — синие.  
(Морские.)


End file.
